


Amell Luck

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys), BurningMartian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Lyrium, Post-Tresspasser, Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningMartian/pseuds/BurningMartian
Summary: Marian Hawke is sent by her cousin, Solona Amell to meet the Warden-Commander at Weisshaupt on a secret mission. She takes her two small children, Camilla and Helena along, and finds more than just an abandoned thiag in the barren wastelands.





	Amell Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Discord/Reddit writing collaboration.

“Fucking Weisshaupt.” Marian muttered, seeing the fortress off in the distance.

“Papa! Mama said a naughty word.” A small voice said from her back and she glanced over into the face of her youngest daughter, pale hair with the bold red streak and her blue eyes.

“Traitor.” She quipped, a hand tugged at the girl’s dangling foot. Solona had sent a letter saying that Marian was needed in Weisshaupt, though her cousin had been obnoxiously vague, Marian and Fenris had packed up their three year old daughters, Camilla and Helena and began the long journey.

Fenris looked over from his horse, Camilla snoozing peacefully on his back. “You are correct Helena, she did say a naughty word, and what happens when Mama says a word like that?” He smirked at his wife while she glowered at him.

“She has to apol… apol…” Helena tried to say the long word, but her mouth was failing her. She scowled for a moment, taking a breath. “Mama has to say she is sorry.” She grinned widely, “and she has to bake us cookies!”

The little girl cackled, waving her tiny hands in glee. “Cookies!”

At the mention of cookies, Camilla stirred, pushing her wild mop of red curls away. “Cookies? Where?”

Helena shrieked with joy and Marian flinched, who knew little girls could scream so loudly? “Mila! Mama said a bad word, but she hasnt said she was sorry yet, and I decided she needed to bake us cookies!”

Camilla rubbed her face, blinking slowly her green eyes beginning to focus on the world. “Oh. Okay. I like cookies. Not the ginger ones though.” She yawned and closed her eyes, her head thumping gently against Fenris’s back as she fell back asleep.

“We could have left the girls with Aveline ya know.” Fenris offered jokingly. But Marian loved her children fiercely, they both did, and she had argued that seeing some of the world would be an educational experience. Fenris was loathe to let any of his girls be away from him for any length of time.

Marian scoffed, “pfft, as if Mister World’s Greatest Father would allow the mother of his children to go off on some harebrained adventure. Or leave his small children in probably the safest home in all of Thedas, Aveline’s.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, “last time you went on an adventure without me, you spent time physically in the Fade.” He paused, locking eyes with her. “While pregnant.”

“Does that mean I’m from the Fade, Mama?” Helena tugged on Marian’s hair, her chubby little fingers tangling the strands. “The Fade sounds nice. Very green.”

Fenris and Marian started laughing, “No my little one, you came from us. Your mother just happens to not think before she acts. It tends to get her into trouble.”

“Its worked well enough so far!” Marian countered.

She stopped the horses and dismounted, shrugging the harness holding Helena off to set the small girl down and taking her hand. Marian approached the guards, “Marian Hawke of Kirkwall and family here to see, uh.” She paused and patted her pockets, searching for the letter Solona had sent with the name.

“Warden-Commander Felix.” The guard supplied. “We’ve been waiting for you. You took longer than we expected.”

Marian shrugged as Fenris joined her side, Camilla still curled up in his arms. “You try travelling with two three-year-olds and let me know how you manage to get anywhere swiftly.”

 

**Weisshaupt Fortress**

 

Felix Amell lay curled up over his desk, using his elbow as a pillow to dose off over a map of Thedas. He felt a tug on his mane of hair, snapping him out of his slumber.

“Mmmf, Kieran. It’s far too early to be up.”

“The sun hangs at the peak already, father. You were going to train with me today.”

Felix stretched. He had had a late night, studying the maps of the Deep Roads at length for another expedition he had to send his recruits to. But Kieran had asked to be trained, and no one denied Felix Amell's son, not even Felix himself.

“Very well, young man. Gather your staff and meet me out in the courtyard.”

In a few moments, the both of them had taken their stances opposite each other. Kieran was the one to initiate.

Twirling his body in midair, he tried to gain momentum and land a critical blow on Felix's shoulder. Felix caught him by the collar mid twirl, and sent him back.

“Focus on the acrobatics  _ after  _ mastering the basics. Keep your feet grounded. It will grant you more leverage.”

Kieran responded with a quick succession of blasts of flame, which Felix deflected with flicks of his wrist, nearly singing some spectators among the crowd that had gathered. Then he conjured his own ball of flame in his hand, which he breathed upon, turning it into a towering dragon of pure liquid flame that beared down on the boy.

Kieran whirled and a pattern formed on the ground and water burst forth from the runes, extinguishing the flame dragon, and entrapping Felix in a sphere of liquid. Felix froze it solid with a gesture, and shattered around him.

The shards seemed suspended in the air, and Kieran hurled the dagger-like shards of ice at his father. Felix summoned a churning whirl of telekinesis around himself, grinding the shards to harmless dust.

But Kieran seemed to pout now. Felix raised a brow, amused at his son’s frustration.

A melodious voice wafted from the parting crowd. “What has my son so vexed today?” Morrigan stepped forward, golden eyes gleaming.

“Father refuses to go all out. As usual, he holds back.” 

Morrigan looked at Felix, lips curling in a smirk. The warden wore a similarly bemused expression. “I apologise if I caused offense, Kieran. I see you need be coddled no longer.”

A gigantic spectral exoskeleton began to take shape around Felix's body. “Then prepare yourself, for here I come.” The very earth quaked around them as Felix began to cut loose. Kieran settled into a defensive stance.

“Ser, someone here to see you!”

Felix dispelled his aura, wondering who would interrupt him at this gods-forsaken corner of the world.

“Morrigan?” Marian’s voice carried further than she had intended. She had not seen the apostate since they were both at Skyhold. “Kieran? Maker you’ve gotten taller.” She approached the trio, pulling out the missive to give to the dark haired man who seemed to be glowering at her. Something was strangely familiar about him but she was having trouble placing it. 

“Warden-Commander Amell from Vigil’s Keep sent me. Called it a secret mission or something. There's a second sealed letter for the Commander here.” She passed over the letters to him. 

“Morrigan, long time. This is Fenris, my husband, and theses are our girls, Camilla and Helena.” Marian indicated each person in turn. Camilla still curled up against Fenris, her natural shyness making her seek the safety of her father. Morrigan inclined her head, and smiled at the girls.

Helena stepped over to stare at Kieran, “you’re tall. Do you have cookies? Mama promised me cookies.” 

Kieran smiled. “I’m afraid Weisshaupt does not offer cookies. In that respect, it is staggeringly similar to the Qun, I hear.”

Marian laughed softly, reaching for the small girl. “Sorry. She's recently discovered that sweets are a thing and has become a little obsessed.” 

“Better cookies than dragons. Least at her age.” Fenris muttered, shifting Camilla to his other arm and extending a hand towards the Warden. “Greetings Commander.” 

Felix took the proffered hand and shook it, now smiling slightly, and gave them a brisk nod. He gave the lyrium markings on his skin a perfunctory glance, but made no further comment. Then he took the sealed documents and retreated to a corner to have a look at the contents. His brow furrowed. Morrigan approached him. “Problems?”

Felix shook his head. “Would your sibling be shunting off extra work onto you be considered a problem? Apparently, there was a new thaig excavated in the whereabouts. And it gets better. Large traces of red lyrium were found in the thaig. Morrigan, I hate to ask, but-"

“You cannot risk Kieran accompanying you. Tis fine, my love. You shall return to us swiftly enough. Now go, be done with this assignment, and we can leave here.” She leaned in and kissed her lover.

Felix returned to the group. “So apparently, you are supposed to accompany me on this… excursion.” He could not see why non-Grey wardens would be accompanying him into the deep roads, but it was ultimately their decision. “I suppose proper introductions are in order. Warden Commander Felix Amell, at your service.”

Marian’s jaw fell open. “ _ Amell _ ? Is your mother by chance named Revka? I mean, I’m being nosy, but for a good reason.” She hissed under her breath, “That sneaky bitch.” 

“Mama said a bad word!” Helena yelled, tugging on Kieran’s trousers and pointing excitedly. “That means more cookies.”

Kieran smiled indulgently. “Does it now? Quite the penalty.”

She shook her head and smiling at Felix, “Sorry, I just, Marian Hawke. My cousin has just dropped a huge surprise on me because she is devious. Solona Amell is my cousin, which makes you also my cousin. She didn't tell me she had tracked any of her siblings down.” 

“So, um, greetings cousin!” Marian stepped forward and embraced him, giving Felix an awkward pat on the shoulders. “What's the mission?” 

“Marian,” Fenris chided her softly. “Is that really something she would…” He trailed off recalling the various contests and pranks the pair had waged against the other over the years. “He does look a fair bit like Solona, the eyes especially.” 

She snapped her fingers almost in Felix’s face, pointing. “Yes! Oh Maker that was bothering me! No wonder you looked so familiar.” 

“Mama?” Helena pushed at her pale hair. “Does that make the scary man my uncle?” She turned and looked at Kieran. “Are you my cousin?”

Camilla patted Fenris’s cheek, “Papa, I think your marks upset the scary man.” Her soft lisp barely heard. 

“They confuse a lot of people. I believe he is more curious about them is all.” Camilla nodded and visibly relaxed against Fenris looking over his shoulder at Morrigan. “Hello Bird Lady. You’re pretty.”

Morrigan smiled, golden eyes sparkling. “Why thank you little one. That means much coming from one as pretty as you.”

Felix’s expression had grown increasingly amused as the little family bantered on among themselves, caught up in their own little world. They sure could chatter on, at any rate.

“Right, now that we’ve got the surprises out of the way, onto the mission. It’s reserves of red lyrium in an underground thaig, and we are to dispose of it.”

Kieran coughed. “Do you have to leave immediately? The lyrium isn’t going anywhere, and our relatives must have had a long journey.”

Felix nodded. Interacting some more with family outside of his parents could be beneficial to Kieran. Ultimately, however, the choice was theirs.

“So how about it, cousin? Do you wish to get this over with without delay, or would you rather unwind tonight, join us at dinner, and then leave at dawn?”

Marian sighed, “unwinding sounds like the greatest idea any Amell has ever had.” She moved to pick up Helena but the small girl clung to Kieran and she shrugged, how much trouble could a toddler and teenager get into? “We’ll need to get the girls settled and then we are all yours.”

“It must be bad if Solona is using you to ferry secret messages around. She hasn't done that since before the Breach.” Fenris added, falling in step with Marian. 

Felix couldn’t help but be curious. “Not to cause offense, cousin, but why  _ did _ Solona send civilians to deal with a Blighted mineral? You are not immune to the Taint as we are.”

“Because I am probably the only person who knows more about red lyrium than the dwarves. My friends and I kind of discovered it in a thaig near Kirkwall.” She shrugged. “I’ve been researching it for a decade or so now. It carries the Blight yes, and lyrium we know is organic. And it spreads faster if it has more organic material to corrupt.” Marian stopped and thought, quickly figuring out how far Skyhold and Kirkwall were from Weisshaupt. “It’s really bad if its spread this far. Cause it took a long time to spread in Kirkwall. The crap in Haven had Coryphrey-dick helping it spread.” 

Felix nodded, but then looked over at Fenris. “I suppose your partner here will stay behind at the fort with your children? I would really rather not expose more civilians to the Taint than absolutely necessary.”

Fenris opened his mouth but Marian slapped a hand over his face. “Love. Red lyrium. Lyrium tattoos. We’ve had this screaming match before. Stay and keep the girls safe.” 

He sighed and gave her a look, “Alright, but promise me you aren't secretly pregnant this time and not telling me.” 

She rolled her eyes, looking at Felix and pointing toward Fenris, “See what I have to deal with?” She laughed. “No dear, I am not pregnant.” 

The elf squared his shoulders, “Felix, I put my wife’s safety in your hands. Please bring her back to me. Don't let her do anything foolish.”

Felix laughed. “Of course. I have my fair share of experience dealing with stubborn women.” He glanced ahead to ensure Morrigan hadn’t overheard. “Rest assured, nothing will get through me to harm your wife. After all..” the barest hint of arrogance creeped into his voice. “There is nothing that can stand against Felix Amell.”

Fenris shook his head, smirking. “Oh no, you misunderstand me. Protect her from her own insanity and harebrained ideas. Last time I left her alone for more than a day she nearly burned down part of Skyhold.” 

“Hey!” Marian pushed Fenris playfully. “I only singed the walls of Leliana's tower… And blew up a desk.” She hung her head and mumbled. “And blew out all the windows in the explosion.”

Felix processed this information with some degree of concern. He wondered what he was getting into. “Well hopefully, there will be no call to burn anything other than the red lyrium, cousin.” Oh well, at least this mission didn't require a terrible degree of finesse.

Marian watched the emotions flicker across her cousin’s face with a small smirk on her face. “You’re wondering just how much of Varric’s published work is true, aren't you?” She rested a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Officially he toned some things down, to protect the drunk and disorderly.” Fenris gave a disgusted sigh. “Also, you don't burn red lyrium. That's like ingesting the stuff, which is really bad. Best way to deal with it is to freeze it, or encase in stone and then go crazy with acid to eradicate it.”

Felix nodded. “I will keep that in mind, cousin. Now come, let us sit down to dinner before it gets cold. The children must be starving.” He thought he could sense traces of the Blight in her blood, but they were small enough to be nearly unnoticeable. Maybe he was imagining things.

 

* *

 

Helena had firmly placed herself next to Kieran, intent on making the solemn teen her friend, while Camilla shuffled close to Fenris and kept staring at Morrigan, her large green eyes just watching the woman. 

“Give birth to them, feed and clothe them, teach them manners, and they all fly out the window around new people.” Marian sat next to Fenris and tugged on Helena gently. “Sweetie, I’m sure Kieran does not want to share your plate with him.” 

Marian sighed as Helena waved her spoon scoldingly at her mother. “Tell me Morrigan, what was Kieran like at this age? Somehow I think my father is laughing himself silly cause I know I was just as much trouble, if not more.” 

“Camilla.” Fenris’s voice was gentle but firm. “Give that back to Lady Morrigan. It's not polite to take things without permission.” 

Camilla’s tiny hands opened to show a single feather, plucked from Morrigan’s outfit. “Sowwy. The feather reminded me of your hair.” She held it out for the woman take back. 

Morrigan merely chuckled. “I permit you to keep it, little one, as long as you remember to ask permission the next time you want something from someone.” She looked at Marian. “Kieran was always a quite lad. But he idolised… no, still idolises his father. Less a parent, more a paragon to be caught up to.”

Marian looked over at the teenager, who seemed to only have eyes for her cousin. Felix on the other hand, was patient and indulgent. He encouraged Kieran to interact more with his cousins, as they dined for the night.

“The girls seem more enamored with Fenris. They find me very strange most of the time.” Marian pouted a little. “Maybe someday I will be the fun mom everyone talks about.”

“No you won't. You are just going to embarrass the girls as they get older.” Fenris smirked and gently encouraged Camilla to eat her food instead of stare owlishly at Morrigan all night. 

She scowled, “Thanks love.” 

“Are you a mage?” Camilla asked Morrigan, the feather now sticking out from her wild curls. “Mama is a mage. She says me an ‘Lena might be mages. The idea scawes Papa. Why is that Auntie Mowwi… Mori…” She sighed dramatically. “Auntie Bird?”

“All three of us are mages, little one. As for why that idea scares your father, well, only he can answer that question.” Morrigan smiled indulgently. Kieran had always been a polite, shy lad. These girls had clearly inherited the energy of their mother.

“What kind of magic can you do? Mama makes things float and can make the lightning go away so it doesn't scawe ‘Lena.” Camilla shifted so her back was pressed against Fenris so she could better watch Morrigan. 

A piece of bread bounced off Camilla’s curls as Helena added an angry, “It doesn't scawe me! Is just… sudden.”

“Helena! What have we said about throwing food?” Marian reached over and plucked the girl off her seat and placed her into her lap. “So sorry about that. She sometimes forgets that it's not polite to throw things at people.” The small girl groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. 

These kids were highly amusing. Felix looked up from his plate. “Anything. The answer to your question is anything we please. Never limit the realms of possibility, either for yourself or your magic. As long as you can think of it, your magic can achieve it.”

Kieran’s eyes gleamed. It was the same lesson his father had taught him so long ago. Never to limit oneself. He wondered what havoc these girls could unleash if they did awaken their magic, and took his father's advice to heart. No wonder their father was worried about the whole affair.

Fenris’s dark eyebrow twitched as he looked at his wife, he was choosing to keep his mouth shut. Magic wasn't his area, and it wasn't a fight he was about to have. “Papa worries girls, he isn't afraid. He's just seen some naughty mages hurt people with magic, and seen people hurt mages for having magic. He doesnt want that to happen to either of you.”

“And he don't want us to end up in a Circle!” Helena added from Marian’s lap. She shifted around to look at Kieran, “Have you been to a Circle? Mama says they were like prisons, they sound bad.”

Kieran shook his head. “I have never been to one. Father was from one though. He got out.”

Felix said, “You hardly need to worry about Circles anymore. The New Divine has nearly dismantled the old ways entirely. And you have your parents with you. And now you have us. No one will be able to hurt you simply for being born a certain way.”

Both girls seemed satisfied with that answer and settled down to finish eating. Fenris gave Felix a soft smile and nod. Anyone who would help protect his girls was good in his book, plus it was more family for Marian, which she sorely wanted. He’d never had much family, that he could remember, and remeeting his sister all those years ago had been a disaster, so Marian had simply proclaimed that her family was his. 

“Auntie Solona was in a Circle too, remember girls?” They nodded. “And you’ve both seen Kirkwall’s Circle. Though Uncle Varric has turned it into a hospital now. It looked very different once.” 

“It's still scawy.” Camilla said with a yawn. The girls were getting tired, Helena had been fighting dozing off already, her head thumping against Marian’s chest a few times. 

Fenris noticed too, wiping his fingers carefully, picking up Camilla. “I’ll take the girls and put them down for the night and let you mages talk.” He collected Helena and gave Marian a quick kiss. 

“Alright love. You’ll come back after a bit?” She asked. 

“Depends on how many stories I must tell.” He nodded at the group. “Felix, Lady Morrigan, Kieran. Good night.” The girls offered sleepy goodbyes as Fenris carried them away. 

“Tis getting late, Kieran.” Morrigan spoke to her son. “You should turn in for the night as well.” 

Kieran said, “Father promised to train me in more spellcrafting today. I would at least like to study his Grimoire.”

Felix ruffled the boy's hair. “Run along upstairs then. I left the Grimoire on your nightstand. Just don’t stay up for too long reading, alright?”

Kieran nodded at Marian as he excused himself from the table and went upstairs.

“So,” Felix pulled out a bottle of wine from a compartment at the top. “Would you like a drink.” He gazed at the bottle and sighed. “It’s dull as sin, much like Weisshaupt itself, but it will have to do.”

“It can't be that bad. The swill Isabela use to pass off as drinkable was pretty awful.” Marian nudged her cup over towards him. “Wish I had thought about it, I’d have packed some of that Dalish ice wine I have. It's a little too sweet for my tastes. But potent.”

“Dull Weisshaupt brew it is then.” Felix swooped around the table and had shortly readied four glasses, one awaiting Fenris’ return. “You never did tell me what you and your husband did for a living, cousin…. You two  _ are  _ married, yes? I didn’t mean to assume…”

She laughed slightly, “Yeah we’re married.” She took a sip of the brew and made a face, “okay that is dull. Well, officially, we don't  _ do _ anything, he says I am ‘retired’, which I guess is true.” She sat a bit straighter and deepened her voice to sound more like Varric, “I am, of course, the Champion of Kirkwall, what that actually means nearly a decade later is anybody’s guess. Fenris is a very former Tevinter slave, and now he takes great pride is beheading slavers.”

“The girls do demand a lot of my time, but I do manage to squeeze some adventuring in with the Kirkwall Guard from time to time.” She took another drink of the wine, shaking her head. “The last truly exciting, ‘ill-advised’ thing I did ended me up physically in the Fade, a few days after I found out I was pregnant. Thankfully the girls were unharmed. But Broody,” she jerked a thumb towards the hallway he had gone down. “Kind of decided that it was time for us to settle down and get married. It was all very romantic.” She smiled softly remembering the whole thing. 

“What about you two? I mean, Wardens don't exactly have uneventful lives,” She paused, studying her hands. “Or long ones.”

Both her hosts shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Then Felix said, “Some Wardens, some people, manage to prolong their lives….significantly. Indeed, Longer than one might even wish, in fact.”

Morrigan reached out and covered his hand with her own. Felix seemed to ponder something for a moment, then took a breath and perked up his mood. “As for whether we are married or not, well, I’m practically irresistible. Why, this one put a ring to it in the middle of the Blight!”

Morrigan smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Tis… complicated. We don’t believe in institutions such as marriage. We’re together, the three of us, and happy. That is the end of that.”

“Sounds like Amell luck to me. Surviving shit no normal person should be able to.” She gave Morrigan a devious grin. “To be honest, I think the only reason Fenris was so adamant about marriage was so Carver would stop hounding him about it. Something about already calling me his wife, might as well make it official.” 

“No, I proposed because once again you ran off and nearly died.” Fenris strode back into the room, sitting next to Marian, dropping a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Had me scared and worried. Honestly, who leaves a note?”

Marian groaned. “Least I told you where I was going!”

“That time.” He took a drink of the wine. “Oh, flavored water. One moment.” He walked out of the room quickly and came back with a dusty bottle in his hand. “Some of Isabela’s Special Brew.”

“You told me there wasn't any whiskey or wine!” Marian gasped, indignant. 

Fenris pulled the cork out, pouring a bit for himself and Marian and holding the bottle towards Felix in offering. “Its not. Its Antivan rum.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Felix poured out the brew. “I’m going to need this. Weisshaupt tends to wear down on a person.” He took a swig. “Aah, at least something good came out of Antiva. And I have a feeling we’ll need even more of it tomorrow night…. A newly excavated Thaig.. who knows what we’ll find.”

Then he looked over at Fenris. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel up to it, but… Those markings are distinctly Tevinter, and Marian told us something of your past… Are they related somehow?”

Fenris scowled slightly. “They are.” Marian nudged him and he sighed dramatically. “I was a slave in Tevinter, my former master had these burned into my flesh. Eventually, I left that life behind and Marian helped me defeat the demons of my past.” He shrugged and lit the brands, phasing through the table to the other side to stand behind Felix and Morrigan.

“But they grant me the ability to do that.” He rummaged for a slightly larger cup. 

“And to pull a man’s heart from his chest. Thankfully,” Marian winked at Morrigan. “That's not how he stole my heart.” Fenris groaned, resuming his seat.

Felix chuckled. “Well, at least you can find some levity from the situation. And thank you for divulging that fact. It… cannot be easy. And I do understand… Better than you think.”

The veins in his face turned visible, black, and he extended a hand, flames dancing on the palm of his hand. But the flames were black, sinister. “A blood mage captured me in a… vulnerable moment. This power, derived from the Blight in my blood…” his voice took on a wry humour, “It was the fruit of his ‘experiments’. His…’gift’, to me.” He closed his fist on the flames, while Morrigan's grip tightened on his arm. “I didn't think I would be sharing this information with someone beside my family, but here we are…”

Lightning curled around Marian in her shock, ready at her fingers, but she relaxed, exhaling gently. “Well, it's good to know I’m not the weird one in the family.”

Fenris had shifted to shield Marian from danger, but now he rested his head against her shoulder. “No, you are still the weird one. No one will ever take that title from you.”

Marian rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her husband. “So, ancient thiag. Red lyrium. Aside from darkspawn and golems, what's the worst that could happen?”

 

* *

 

“You had to ask that!” Felix said, as they battered back a horde of dwarves, Red Lyrium sticking from their bodies, of the same variety as Corypheus’ servants that Marian had seen during her time with the Inquisition. What these dwarves were doing at an abandoned thaig, and how they had been inflicted with this corruption was a question Felix would ask  _ after _ they had gotten these blasted dwarves off their back.

A projectile weapon the likes of which Felix had never seen before unloaded it’s bolts once, twice, thrice in his chest. His body was hurled backwards, colliding against the back of the passage, now buried in the rubble.

Marian hadn’t the time to register alarm before an unnatural roar filled the cavern, nearly knocking the rubble loose.from the roof.

Felix had dug himself out from the debris. If the thing that dug itself out could still be called Felix Amell. His teeth had been replaced by a set of razor sharp triangles. His normally turquoise eyes were now burning coals. His nails had burst into claws, several inches long. He sharpened them against each other, once, twice. Sparks flew.

“Corral them together!” His voice sounded like stone grating against stone. Marian cast Pull of the Abyss, trapping the dwarves in place. Then Felix fell upon as a lion on a calf. Moving at speeds that seemed to leave behind afterimages, he ripped them apart with heavy blows from his claws. Flesh and gore flew everywhere, and he was bathed in their blood. They were all dead in moments. Felix turned his gaze, burning red eyes meeting Marian’s blue.

“Felix?” Marian stepped back, her back hitting stone. She pushed more mana into her Rock Armor, fingers tightening on her staff. “What in the name of the Maker! Stay back!” The dwarf corpses were not even recognizable anymore, red lyrium glittering viciously among the pile. 

Staring down a being from her nightmares was not something Marian had planned on when she’d met Felix. But her mind or magic recognizing him, she fought the urge to start laughing, terror and adrenaline making her notice little details she normally wouldn't. “You have a dwarf nose in your hair.”  

Felix raised a brow, then shook his mane much like an animal fresh out of water, letting loose a spray of blood and tattered viscera.

“There is no Maker in these bowels, Marian.” He took a few ragged breaths, cooling his temper. The fangs and claws retracted, and his eyes went back to their brilliant turquoise hue.

“Also, don’t try something stupid, like trying to kill me…” He pried the bolts from the dwarven weapon loose from his chest, and the hole in his flesh bubbled sealed shut in front of her in a matter of moments. “...Because it wont work.” He jerked his thumb toward the passage ahead. “Ready to keep moving?”

She ducked her head to avoid the blood splatter. “And you are officially the weird one in the family now.” Marian studied him carefully, “You aren't going to try to eat me, right?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Is this cause you drank some mystery vial? Cause I did that once. I still get weird dreams from it. Or was it from,” she paused and almost stepped forward to touch his arm. “The blood mage?”

Felix automatically jerked back from her, before controlling his reaction.

“I don't find human flesh appetizing. Although I should be more concerned about you drinking the contents of some mysterious vial.” He sighed. “As for this… the blood mage’s experiments were… the start of it. More than that, I do not wish to say.” A pained expression came over his eyes. “May we move on?”

She raised a single red eyebrow, “I didn't honestly think you would eat me.Just trying to lighten the mood. Besides, its been years since I drank a vial of something I couldn't identify. But,” she tugged his arm, bright blue eyes meeting his turquoise gaze. “Trust goes both ways, and family doesn't keep secrets. It's something you could have elaborated on at least.” 

Marian gripped his arm tighter, “especially since my girls seem to like you.” She pushed him slightly, “Now its sharing time. In the circle of uh, dwarven entrails sharing circle.” She looked around making a face. “Maker you made a mess.”  

A growl bubbled in the depths of his throat, but he silenced it, looking away, shamefaced. “You still call me family, even after… this?” He breathed outwards, a harsh exhale.

“You asked me yesterday about the Grey Wardens’ lifespan. To be honest, I managed to synthesize a cure… but the blood mage's experiments had already changed me on a fundamental level. It backfired, and I became the very thing I was sworn to destroy… A Darkspawn.” He drew himself straight. “Well, you know what I am now. And it was through my own fault. This is your chance to walk away. From this. From me.”

She clapped him on the shoulder, “Family is family Felix. Plus, I don't see you actively trying to destroy the world, so that hardly makes you a darkspawn. Nightmare fuel I’m going to have drink heavily,” She paused, looking him over. “Very heavily. To forget.” She gestured, “shall we keep killing weird shit? It is family bonding time.” Marian skipped down the hall, whistling a dirty Fereldan tune, twirling her staff. 

Felix watched his cousin make her way down the blood splattered corridors, then threw back his head and laughed.

 

* *

 

The narrow passages wound around before widening, before they were finally at the thaig. Veins of Red Lyrium dotted the place, patrolled by the corrupt dwarven soldiers. They wore armour the likes of which the two of them had never seen on the dwarves they were acquainted with. Orzammar did not produce armour of this make.

“We are operating on very little information here.” Felix said. “I don’t want to rush blindly into anything. The dwarves seem to guarding the Lyrium. But that is probably more the influence of the Taint than anything else. I would, however, like to know exactly what I am murdering en masse. At least there are no golems here. None that I can see, anyway.”

He pointed at an exceptionally large node of Lyrium at the heart of the thaig. “For now, that is our destination.”

Marian looked around, her gloved hand prying some Lyrium off the wall, inspecting it. “This is really fucking odd. Dwarves are usually resistant to the effects of Lyrium. But we know red Lyrium has the Blight, which has strange properties all on its own. And this much,” she nodded towards the node. “It's really rare to happen. Veins and random pockets, yeah, but that. That is like, a small mountain.” 

She tossed the chunk away, watching the dwarves, “they look Tainted, but at the same time, it doesn't feel right. I’ve gotten use to the feel of Lyrium, I can't hear the song, but the  _ feel _ is all wrong.” She shook her head, “it's hard to explain. Normal Lyrium feels, steady, calm, maybe. Red Lyrium is more erratic, like an army walking out of step.”

Felix suddenly jerked his head, as if shaking an irritating tic out of his ear. “I’ve been hearing minor vibrations through the air ever since we reached this Thaig. Tremors in the rock. But with tremors this regular, any ordinary thaig would have caved in on itself long ago.” He irritatedly swatted aside a projectile from a dwarf that had snuck up on them. He pulled it toward them and suspended it in a telekinetic cage, and drew a blade from his sleeve, and drew a gash across it’s abdomen. “Looks the same as any dwarf, but…” He scoured the innards for a hint. Besides the Blight, the only thing that stood out was-

“It’s old. Far older than the normal lifespan of a dwarf allows. What  _ is  _ this?”

Marian stepped over to peer at the dwarf. “No dwarf should be this old.  _ Nothing _ should be that old.” She held a bit of red Lyrium near the dwarf’s blood, watching it boil and bubble. “There's raw Lyrium in this dwarf. See how it reacts.” She dropped the Lyrium shard and started pulling apart its armor. “This armor is centuries old, but it's practically pristine.” She stopped and looked at Felix, “how well can you read old Dwarven runes? Cause, I can't.”

“My knowledge of dwarven history is shaky at best, and I thought I knew where most of the old thaigs were, or at least thought to have been. This one is remote, even for the dwarves. Felix, where the hell are we?”

Felix stared at the runes. “I can’t read them at all. Shouldn't be too difficult to figure out, however. It’s mostly slight deviations from the modern text they use… Accounting for the fact that ‘Aaa’ is the most common syllable in their tongue, substituting it with that rune, which shows up with the most frequency….” He went silent for a moment, muttering to himself. Then he spoke. “What’s a Titan?”

And then the Lyrium node stirred.

“Oh noo, nonono.” Marian shook her head vigorously, red hair flying. “You translated that wrong. You definitely translated that wrong. Titans are.  _ Big. _ ” She gripped his shoulder, “Felix, this is what I meant about Amell luck. We are inside the Titan. A Titan with the Blight.”

The ground shook, pebbles raining down, the dwarves beginning to take notice of the pair. “Fenris is going to kill us.” She muttered, readying her magic. “If the Titan doesn't eat us for breakfast.”

Felix looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Size is no concern to me. But-"

_ Buts were never good. _

“If I release my full power here, I will inevitably cave in this thaig. And that will scatter the Lyrium dust throughout the surface. Which means I have to restrain it, while you find the heart nodule.” And saying so he leapt toward the central node.

A massive spectral exoskeleton began to take shape around him. Bones layered by muscle fibres layered by plated armour, all composed of pure magic. The construct was over 10 meters tall. It roared and grappled the Lyrium node, trapping it’s movements. Their clash began to dislodge even bigger rocks from the roof of the thaig.

“Cousin! If you don’t find and destroy the central node soon, I will have to shatter this thing, and the Blighted Lyrium will spread throughout the Anderfels! Also, there's tons of rock coming down on us! I won’t be able to shield you in time from the rubble! No pressure though!” Felix shouted, as he held the thing back.

Marian looked at the dozens of Blighted dwarves between her and her goal. She wasn’t even sure of the exact location of the central node. No pressure at all.

“Fuck. That is way cooler than becoming a dragon.” She dashed under its lashing tendrils, lightning arcing from her staff. “Node. Node. If I was a central node where would I be?”

She moved quickly, sliding under rocks, flipping to her feet a blast of force magic tossing the blighted dwarves into the chasm below. Marian took a moment to look back at Felix, stomping away at things. “So cool.” She gathered her Rock Armor around her body, rushing onward, batting lyrium tendrils and dwarves aside. 

A platform was just out of reach and on it was a glowing red and blue node, larger than the others. “That looks promising.” She took a few steps back and ran towards the platform, throwing a repulsion glyph under her feet as she jumped. Wild glee made her cackle as she landed. “Oh shit that worked!” 

The central Lyrium node was guarded with a half dozen dwarves, each with blades drawn. “Bring it.” She called up the Tempest inside, thunder and lightning exploding around her, striking two of the dwarves, exploding them into bloody bits. Two charged at her, daggers flashing. She grinned fiercely, a wave of magic knocking them into arcs of lightning. 

A sword slashed from behind her, getting through her armor barely to hit her leg. She spun on her knee, lightning flashing and the dwarf flew backwards into the abyss. “One more. Where are you?” A puff a smoke appeared to her side, metal flashing, she caught the sword with her staff, shoving the dwarf back. It stumbled back and she stood, rocks gathering around her hand as she pushed the oversize fist into the dwarf’s chest. 

Marian leaned against her staff, trying to catch her breath. The thaig’s cavern was shaking more violently. “Right, stop the cousin from bringing the roof down around us.” She approached the node, swirling in red and blue. “Oh no, stop it Marian. Don't bring it home. It's not like a mabari puppy.” She gathered her magic and cast Fist of the Maker with all her strength, crushing the central node in on itself, crystals of Lyrium shining in the air as she ripped it free, letting it tumble from the platform with a loud crash. 

She slumped to the ground, trying to keep her bleeding leg out of the dirt. “Oh damn.” 

The Lyrium giant Felix had been wrestling with abruptly ceased to move. He sighed with relief, adrenaline pumping through his veins like fire, and dispelled the exoskeleton around himself. “Marian?” There was no response.

He rushed through the littered dwarven corpses, and came upon his cousin, nursing a bleeding wounded leg. He cursed under his breath as he reached her. He had never bothered to learn a single healing spell. In his arrogance, he thought he would never need one. He needed to get her to Weisshaupt. Now. He could only hope it hadn’t hit an artery.

He lifted her in his arms, casting a spell of Haste on himself, and rushed out of the caverns at blinding speed.

“Felix. Cousin.” She patted at him urgently. “Stop for just a second.” She awkwardly hopped out of his grip. “Do you have…” She trailed off, smiling, “No, course you wouldn't carry healing potions. But, us mortal folk tend to.” She dug into her belt pouches. “Provided they aren't all smashed. Again.” Glass shards fell out of a pocket. “Damnit, ok. Well, so much for that. Help me bind it? I can hobble along ok.”

Felix ripped a strip of cloth from the hem of his shirt, and bound it over the wound. “You're sure you can walk? I can carry you the rest of the way, you know. And what about the Lyrium. The open wound didn’t get exposed to any of it, right?” He looked at her with concern.

She twisted to look, a finger swiping through her blood to inspect. “If you let me hang off you a bit, yeah I can walk. Kind of impressive you can carry someone that far.” She sniffed the blood before giving it a cursory lick. “Nah, no Lyrium. Tastes like little ol me.” 

Marian dropped an arm over his shoulder, “you have got to show me that big ass spectral beast thing. Might replace the Dragon-playing-Wicked-Grace dream I have. Fenris’ll be thrilled.”

Felix chuckled. “The big-ass spectral beast thing is a variation I made to the Knight Enchanter's standard spectral blade. Also, why exactly do you dream about dragons playing Wicked grace?” They began to approach the surface.

“Not _D_ _ ragons _ , a dragon, namely me as a dragon, playing Wicked Grace and eating people

who beat me.” She limped with Felix to the surface. “But I have zero skill with shapeshifting magic. I’ve done some interesting things to pursue this goal.”

They hit the surface and Marian took a deep breath of clean air, coughing slightly. “Dusty but it doesn't smell awful. Back to the world’s most boring outpost?” She stepped forward slightly, then stopped, looking at Felix. “Do not tell Fenris we were in a Titan. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

* *

 

Weisshaupt was here. Morrigan paced at the entrance, waiting for her love to return She saw them then, Marian leaned against Felix's shoulder to brace her wounded leg. 

“Felix, what-"

“Morrigan, my love. I need you to heal her. I’m not sure if the wound incised an artery.. Please.”

Morrigan nodded, and sat Marian on a chair. As she unwrapped the cloth to examine the wound, Fenris appeared, children and Kieran in tow.

“Mama!” The girls ran forward, clinging to Marian as Fenris walked up. 

“You can't go anywhere without getting hurt, can you?” Fenris asked, worry etched across his face. 

She waved him off, “eh, lucky swing. You should see the other….” Marian exchanged a look with Felix. “Other guys. Bottom of a chasm.” 

Helena’s nose scrunched up, “you smell bad Mama. So does Uncle Felix. Did you two fall in the mud?”

“It’s the smell of the Deep Roads, kid. I’m going to have to wash for a solid week to get it off.” Felix said.

Morrigan spoke up. “The wound severed a muscle, but didn’t hit a major artery. She hasn’t lost much blood. It will be easy enough to heal up.”

Felix nodded. “It’s not contaminated, hopefully.”

“I can sense no foreign matter. Now to stitch the muscle together… I did warn you to learn at least a basic healing spell, my love. Twould have saved you both a lot of discomfort.”

Felix merely nodded, his expression solemn.

Marian winced as Morrigan worked her magic. “Eh, don't be too harsh. I don't know any healing spells either. Really not my forte.” She exhaled softly. “I told you, cousin that it wasn't contaminated.”

Fenris rubbed his forehead, “Felix, did she lick her blood? You licked it, didn't you? Fasta vass, for someone so weird about blood magic, you sure do play with it enough.”

Felix managed a grin. “I see this blood-licking thing is a regular tool in your arsenal, cousin. I wonder how that works.”

“Lyrium tastes different from the natural magic in my blood. Easy to pinpoint.” She shrugged. “I have done stranger things in my life. Fenris is just squimism about my blood.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, “yes, when it stops being inside your body.”

Camilla studied Morrigan work, “that feels nice. Is all magic like that?”

Morrigan indulged the child. “There are several schools of magic. The healing spells belong to the creation school. There are several others, such as primal, and entropic, dealing with more destructive forces. Naturally they do not feel the same.”

“Mama’s magic is very destru… destru…” Camilla sighed dramatically. “She makes things ‘splode. She sneezed once and broke our windows. Her magic is sometimes itchy.”

Marian gave the small girl a quizzical look, “you can feel my magic?” She nodded, red curls bouncing. “You ever heard about kids being able to do that? What about you, Helena?”

“It tickles sometimes!” She quipped, bouncing happily at Fenris’s side. 

Felix chuckled, before looking sympathetically at Fenris. “Being born to the two of us, Kieran had unnaturally large magical reserves for a boy his age. The first time his magic awakened, it nearly levelled a large area. It was quite the feat to tame his overflowing mana… Our blood runs exceptionally thick with magic. You may have to go through such a thing twice over.”

“My.. Sister had magic I think. And Marian’s father and sister were mages.” Fenris turned to Marian, “what was it like when your magic manifested?”

She winced, “Oh, uh, I kinda summoned a lightning storm and nearly killed my mother and burned down our home.” She looked at Camilla and Helena with an almost sense of dread. “But it’ll be okay. The estate is mostly stone, very little wood. It’ll be okay.”

Felix made a dismissive sound. “Estates can be replaced. At least you didn't actually kill anyone during your first awakening, cousin. The smell of burnt meat is hard to scrub out of an impressionable young mind.” Then he looked at Marian with an appraising look. “But you are skilled with your magic, cousin. Your daughters will have fine guidance.”

Marian’s face paled. “Uh, yeah. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.”

“What does burnt meat smell like, Uncle Felix?” Helena tugged on his gore covered sleeve, her tiny fingers careful to not touch any of it. 

“A surprising lot like coal and smoke, I suppose.” He smirked down at the kid. “Although, if your mother handles cooking like she handles most other things, you may get to find out sooner than expected.”

Fenris chuckled low, “Marian is actually an excellent cook. Though she prefers to bake more. Growing up in Fereldan, I don't know where she learned it. Don't Fereldans boil everything?”

“Thank you love.” Marian stuck her tongue out at Felix and stood. “Much appreciated Morrigan. The leg feels better than ever.” She jerked her head towards the fortress. “I don't know about you, but starting that bathing-for-a-week thing sounds like a great idea. And we have to write an angry letter to Solona, cause she really should have sent… Hell, something, more information or something along.”

She knelt and hugged Camilla and Helena. “Run along girls, maybe see if cousin Kieran will play hide and seek with you.” The girls erupted into laughter, grabbing the teen’s hands and pulling him away. 

“So, I’ll see you in a bit? Maybe Fenris has more good booze hidden to share.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, “You aren't going to let that go for a while, are you?”

“Speaking of drinking…” Felix trailed off and then changed the subject. “Come, Marian. I'll show you where the baths are.”

As they turned around a corner, he finally had to ask. “Marian, you already know that we Grey Wardens can sense the Blight. And I can sense it more acutely than most. I sense something in you. I don’t know exactly what this is about. You said something about drinking the contents of some mysterious vial. Exactly where and when did this happen?”

Marian started, she might have the Blight? She thought back, “Um, jeez, must have been, twelve, thirteen years ago? Not long after the Blight ended I guess. We were wandering the Wounded Coast, killed some bandits, found some Grey Warden letters talking about some guy named Avernus, mystery vial, it looked like a health potion that was maybe a little old, and I was wounded. It didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time.”

She touched his arm, “Whats going on? Am I… Blighted?”

Felix massaged his forehead. “Avernus…. Now there's a name I had not expected to hear again..”

He covered Marian's hand with his own. “You have the Taint, yes. But if it was that long ago… Plus the fact that you bore children.. No, you are not Blighted, thankfully.”

Then he sighed. “You really should be more careful with these thing. Now, I said I'd show you the bath, didn't I? Lets go.”

“You and everyone else has been telling me that for years. Marian, don't drink strange liquids you find in a cave. Marian, don't physically go into the Fade while pregnant. Marian, don't lick your blood to check for contamination. Marian, you can't change yourself into a dragon by drinking a poorly made potion of bad mushrooms and dragon’s blood.” She ranted following Felix down the hallways. 

“Marian, you can't outdrink the Qunari. No that isnt a challenge. Honestly, the amount of things I have survived, I’m effectively immortal.” She stopped, “Wait a sec. What does having the Taint mean for me anyway? Far as I know I can't sense darkspawn, not really. Maybe smell them?”

“With the amount of Darkspawn and Red Lyrium you have had to deal with, I would suppose it gave you resistance to the Blight. And some form of augmentation to your pre existing abilities.”

He turned and pointed at a door. “Here we are. Grab a towel and head on in, the springwater is warm. One of the good things about this valley of Grey.”

 

* * *

 

Marian wandered around a bit lost. No longer in her filthy armor and dressed what she jokingly called Warden pajamas, it almost felt like Kirkwall. 

She stopped a patrolling Warden, “Excuse me. I’m looking for Felix. Any idea where he might be?” 

The Warden pointed, “East Tower most likely. Him and his family don't spend a lot of time around other folk.” He gave an almost shudder and walked away. 

“Well la-de-da.” She muttered, walking towards the Tower. “Lot of stairs. What is with my cousins and living in towers. Can't be bothered to live on the ground floor of anything.” She paused before knocking on the heavy wooden door. “Felix?”

Morrigan opened the door, golden eyes gleaming, a robe wrapped around her. “Come in. Felix is nearly finished with his bath.”

Her cousin walked out shortly, dressed in a tunic and a black cape fluttering behind it. “Ah, Marian. So you’ve gotten cleaned up. Where are Fenris and your children?”

She shrugged, “I dunno, around somewhere. There's no screaming, so things should be okay.” Her eyebrow raised at Felix, “Bit of a flair for the dramatic.” Marian felt strangely underdressed suddenly with her long red hair dripping slowly on the floor. 

Felix laughed. “There's a congregation of sorcerers from the disbanded rebel alliance gathering here today. Apparently, they plan to take forward their plans with multiple colleges for enchanters, and plan to treat with the Wardens, who will share knowledge a bit more freely now, in exchange for added resources to combat the Blight.” He smiled. “The Inquisition really did make a difference. Leliana does fine work as the Divine.”

“I’ll also be present at the congregation, naturally. Perhaps I can send Kieran to Val Royeaux for a more complete education while I’m at it. Anyway, those are my plans for the evening. Did you have something in mind? Perhaps letting someone know about the Titan?”

She gaped at Felix, “you want me to talk to people? About a Blighted Titan? You have heard of my reputation, right? Although,” Marian tapped her chin in thought. “Lots of other mages, and Wardens here. And you were there. Would it be enough to convince someone to lead a real expedition down there?”

She shrugged, “Or I can work on a very angry, foul worded letter to Solona. Though its more fun to scream at her in person honestly. Not first time she sent me to the Deep Roads with very little information.”

"Honestly, Solona was always better at talking to people to people than me. Less… temperamental, shall we say. And there's her lofty title, the Hero of Ferelden. Well deserved of course. Perhaps she would be a better candidate to break the news.” Felix smirked. “Also, that letter seems a long time coming.”

Morrigan chuckled behind them. “Felix was never one to confront his sister. Even if my love seems abrasive, he turns into a complete pushover as far as the women in his life are concerned.”

“Hey!”

Marian laughed, “I knew there was more under that scary outer shell. You’re like a uh, a uh.” She snapped her fingers, “a burnt marshmallow! Crispy and hard on the surface, but all gooey and sweet on the inside. Right Morrigan?” She gave the witch her trademark winning smile. 

Morrigan laughed, a crystal peal of mirth. “Hear that, my Warden? You are a burnt marshmallow.”

Felix shook his head with some exasperation. “If the two of you are quite finished picking on me… I believe we have a letter to write. After that, would you care to join us below at the congregation, cousin? It will be your last night at Weisshaupt I imagine.”

“Oh I will never be done picking on you. Could be worse. I could have compared you to a fried onion, cause you have  _ layers.”  _ She winked at Felix. “But I’ll behave, cause yeah we have a letter to write, it should start with ‘You Crazy Bitch.’ Then probably figure out if the girls have treed poor Kieran just to escape them.”

Marian paused, “Although, if you were considering sending Kieran to Orlais to study, we’ll pass through there on our way, we’d be honored to escort him there. Give me a chance to give some  Orlesian nobles hell and some grey hair. They do hate when I’m in town.”

Felix smiled. “I could think of no better escort. Now about that letter…”


End file.
